User blog:GiantKid/Why I ship Seddie - Just a Creddier stimulating their mind :)
Not a mock blog, but a challenge that I and xxiOMGxx have set for one another to further expand our minds and find the good in opposing ships. Hope you enjoy. :) The EPIC Journey Alright, we can all state for a fact now that Sam has had a "thing" for Freddie from at least iKiss, maybe even longer because we don't know when she pushed Freddie into the fire hydrant, but none the less, she has liked him for more than half the series. With her Sam-like-ways of showing affections, her reaction to Freddie's dance with Carly, her acceptance of Creddie when it was going on and her bold display of affection when all her walls were down displays how much she really cares for this boy. I would even consider her to be "in love" with Freddie due to her willingness to suffer on behave of Freddie's happiness. It's hard for a girl to watch a guy that she likes to flirt, dance, date and kiss with another girl, but it stings even harder when that girl is her best friend. Carly got upset and demanded an answer in almost "Sam-like-ways" when there were Seddie moments, but when Creddie moments happened Sam embraced it, and I really believe it's due to the fact that she rather have Freddie happy (even if he was with Carly) than to have him date her and being unhappy (or so she thought!) It's a timeless story about the girl who thought she was never going to be good enough for the guy, but in the end, she was all he needed. A serious and classic story that has made it's way into the hearts and viewers of a children's television show. :) The Ying to their Yang Freddie and Sam not only know and amplify each others weaknesses and flaws, but they accept and strengthen each other through them. Sam's weakness is that she has always grown in the shadow of her identical twin sister. Melanie is sweet, smart, dresses nice and seems to have always won the affections of her mother, something that probably has always bothered Sam. Due to her own insecurities on the inside she has made herself stronger on the outside. She doesn't allow anyone to push her around, and she has hardened herself to not care about anything, including her grades. Her family might have messed with her, but she won't allow anyone else that close to get to her... well....that was until Freddie. The sweet, nerdy boy that had a crush on her best friend that not only took her beatings, but cared about her regardless of them. The boy that she thought was cute and nothing else until he slowly began to creep into her life, and into her heart. Freddie is the boy that softens her, the man that tells her through his actions that it's okay to be afraid, and it's okay that you are not perfect, because I care enough about you to always be here for you. Freddie has broken down the walls of Sam Puckett, a feat that no male has been able to accomplish. Freddie's weakness is that he was never able to stand up for himself. *Assuming* Without a father figure in his life he has allowed himself to become quite the mama's boy. He allowed himself to probably get beaten up in school, get pushed around by teachers, and never say a word of reason against one of his mother's commands-- that is, till Sam came into his life. It's been quite a development in character for Mr. Benson, from being a tiny, mama's boy he has become a handsome young man, confident in himself, his friends, and what he believes in. It wasn't long until he was saying something starky back at Sam Puckett, something he would have never even dared to do prior. Sam has toughened him up, she has made him see his full potential and shown him who he really is. Sam knew that Freddie was a gentlemen deep down, and she also knew that he was kidding himself in his relationship with Carly, so what did she do, she confronted him on a Freddie/Sam level and basically said "I know the real Freddie Benson wouldn't be treating himself this way right now, he is smarter and deserves much better than the "hero" treatment." Sam allows Freddie to reach his balance by filling that fire in his belly, because of her Freddie is able to reach his full potential. Carly is what he thought he wanted As posted in Dan's notes on iSYL he has hinted at the possibility of Freddie wanting something a little more, and a little different than "perfect" Carly. While it is still speculated in where Freddie's feelings are now for Carly, we as iCarly/Freddie Benson fans can hope that Freddie has learned his lesson in "fooling himself" and that he is dating Sam for genuine reasons. Sam is exactly the type of girl that Mrs. Benson does not want her son dating. A cool speculation: Perhaps it's because Mrs. Benson was married to a man much like Mr. Benson (he did like fencing) and doesn't want Freddie to be hurt by the possibility of losing Sam. She is a mother protecting her son from the same fate that she had and has to endure? It's been a long journey for Seddie and hopefully they can continue to be the ying to their yangs and reach a balance from the help of one another and continue to grow out of their insecure phase. They need to accept one another just as they are, and grow in character because of it. Well, that wasn't as painful as I thought it was. Of course, I am still a faithful Creddie shipper, but it was fun in a challenging way to take the other side. I'll write more if I think of anything (I don't want to be redundant off of xxiOMGxx). In the mean time I would love to hear your feedbacks, and I encourage you to write at least ONE comment in why you like the opposing ship. So if you like Seddie, write something nice about Creddie and vice versa. :) Category:Blog posts